The present invention relates to a toy, and specifically relates to a large sized aerobat toy.
Recently, there are increasing number of various new designs for aerobat toy from airplane to flying saucer and even various kinds of birds and insects. A common aerobat toy comprises a toy body and a remote control; the toy body comprises a propeller unit, a fuselage and an undercarriage; the propeller unit takes a single propeller form or a twin propeller form for elevation of the aerobat toy; the single propeller form has a pair of propellers on an upper part of the fuselage; the twin propeller form has two pairs of propellers on an upper part of the fuselage; the propellers are driven by a single motor; the fuselage comprises a head cover, a trunk and a tail; the trunk and the tail are adjacent to the head cover; the tail is fixedly connected to a rear part of the trunk of the fuselage; the tail is provided with tail fins to assist balance control of the aerobat during its flight for maintaining balance of the aerobat and assisting in changing direction. Some aerobats could change direction by using the propellers or a rudder device on its upper part, and then being assisted in balance control by the tail fins, but this kind of structure is only suitable for smaller sized aerobat because using this kind of structure on large sized aerobat would result in poor elevation ability and poor stability due to greater resistance of large sized aerobat. Furthermore, frequent direction changing operations by the single motor when changing control status increases mechanical frictions and power consumption, resulting in increased energy consumption which shortens battery's life, higher demand for electrical machinery, higher costs, susceptibility to heating and mechanical failure, and shortened service time and life of battery and electrical machinery. Moreover, due to frequent direction changing operations by the single motor when changing control status, control operation process of the aerobat is obstructed, flight of the aerobat is unstable, and remote control operation is not smooth. Besides, the single motor could not enable left and right turning of the fuselage or maintain a stationary hover. In addition, no aerobat has been designed to resemble a large sized cylinder, such as in various bottle shapes or shapes in other drinking cans etc., which is more spectacular and could serve as business promotional means.